Teacher's Teacher
by Loupa
Summary: This is, once more, a Bat Bunny...number 2 got stuck real fast. Tim meet with someone that may be more dangerous than Lady Shiva. This plot bunny is also up for adoption if you want him.


A/N : This is one of the numerous Plot Bunnies mentionned in my biography...number 2 is one of the oldest but will never get out of the nursery I'm afraid. Characters are not mine, I'm not making money out of them, yadda yadda yadda. It did went threw a spell checker but well...English isn't my mother language and some of those expression may be confusing. Drop me a line if you want to rant about it...I'm probably one of the few authors that is gonna ask for flames ! I'm a closet masochist I believe.

No Pairing. Yes, I do have a weakness for Bernard...there just isn't enough story of him out there but I don't know quite enough to writte more about him. And Yes I'm aware that the odds that Lady Shiva teacher is still alive are between impossible and none at all. This is one of the reason it is gonan stay a plot bunny, I just couldn't find a plausible reason.

Tim Drake was an ordinary student. He looked like any other teenager with his backpack and messed up hair. Although his intelligence was slightly over the average...calling him a geek wouldn't had been off but than few knew who he really was for Tim Drake had mastered the art of disguise long ago. Therefore, few were surprised when geeky Drake didn't pay much attention to the martial art master that their Korean gym teacher invited.

The old man, hunched over his carved cane, was explaining his reason to be in America.

- I have come here to meet my _student_ but while I am here, I am visiting my nephew.

The man gave a toothy smile to the gym teacher who returned it with a small bow. Bernard whispered to his friend.

- Hey Timbo, you know what _student_ means?

- Why would I know that ?

- Didn't you go to Japan at Christmas?

- Japan, not Korea.

Bernard simply waited expectantly; his weird friend often knew useless things. The distracted boy beside him rolled his eyes and answered:

- It's a Yoda, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan relationship...you know " My padawan padawan " ... He's Yoda and he came to look for Obi-Wan

- ...my student student but English does not have a word for the relationship it implies.

Was saying the Korean in answer to the same question from a student.

- Is it a sort of Yoda Obi-Wan relationship?

Asked Bernard, waving his arm to attract attention. Tim gave him a glare (barely a frown for his night persona) but kept quiet. Be quiet. Be average. This was his "family" motto and he was determined to apply it. But the old Korean frowned at the definition and turned curious eye toward his nephew who nodded and spoke:

- Yes Bernard, that is a good example. Have you heard the term before?

- Na but Timmy knows a lot of usele...of exotic things.

The word useless was cut just in time but the twinkle in both adult eyes was a good indication that the mishap didn't go unnoticed. The old man turned his piercing eyes toward the teen in overlarge clothes. The young men held his gaze for a second and the knowing mature look was so brief that the sensei almost doubted it. The bewildered expression that took over was quite convincing. So was the hesitant and slightly shaking voice.

- huh ... a friend of mine is into martial art and that kind of stuff...he even learned Korean and Chinese and others...although his teacher said he had the worst accent he ever heard.

The gym teacher smiled at the usually clumsy teen before starting his explanation on the origin of Tae Kwon Do. Soon the students were paired and trying some basic moves. The few who had already basic knowledge under his uncle supervision. But although the venerable man kept vigilant eyes on the young ones, he was most of the time oriented to be able to see the other ones. Most of them had the clumsy demeanour of first time beginner but one or two had potential, including the young " Timmy ".

The hour of gym, the last course of the day, was soon passed and the students all trudged out, a few staying back to ask question to the sensei, most of those were all ready doing one form or another of martial arts but some were interested in starting course, including Bernard who had a hold of his friend, Mr Drake as his nephew called him. All question were answered and the sensei was happy that his nephew dojo would receive some new students but before they left, the sensei gave them a blessing for their apprenticeship in Korean, adding one more sentence loud enough for the student to hear but not their teacher who was escorting the others out.

- _... Come see me in five hours at my nephew dojo little bird. _

There were no reaction from any of the students and the master thought that he was mistaken; the young mister Drake probably only had a weird friend who liked martial art.

The day was over and the old sensei was enjoying a cup of tea in his nephew dojo while the young one was closing the first level when a soft wind came in the window. Immediately, the master hand moved toward his belt where some throwing star were stored but a soft young voice stopped him.

- It's an honour to meet you my teacher's Master.

The sensei put back his teacup on the tray in front of him and rising, headed toward the remaining of the tea set in the glass windowed cupboard.

- May I offer you some tea, _student_.

Asked the venerable old men, taking a cup from the cupboard and turning slowly toward the window, keeping his hands well in sight and in a none threatening way.

- Yes, thank you sensei.

Answered one of the shadows beside his half open window. The shadow moved forward into the soft light of the candle on the floor, becoming a young boy in an armoured costume, his yellow cape suddenly appearing too bright for the darkness he had came from. The sensei raised an inquiring eyebrow toward the shadow that had remained silence up till now. Little Bird nodded toward the dark form that bowed respectfully toward the martial art master before briefly blocking the moonlight and disappearing without a sound in the night.

- My brother wished to know if this was a trap. Please excuse his protectiveness.

- It is understandable considering the circumstances.

The two settled on opposite side of the low table, the student respectfully pouring the tea for his elder, his collapsed staff on the table to show he didn't mean any threat when they heard the almost silent step climbing from downstairs. Robin raised an inquiring eyebrow toward the sensei but didn't move when he was given a reassuring smile. Van Woo froze when he saw his uncle calmly taking tea with the vigilant known has Robin. The young boy was looking and twirling his tea in perfect manner with Korean etiquette.

- Will you join us, Van?

Was his uncle calm question. Not quite sure how to behave in front of a mythical vigilant, Van circled the two warily. He jumped slightly when the young boy fluently rose to his feet and headed toward the tea cabinet. He came back and, getting once more on his knee in front of the table, poured him a cup of tea, gently setting the fine china cup on the side opposite where the menacing looking silver cylinder was set with his uncle's throwing stars. Settling down, Van took his cup, barely tasting the tea and observing the masked eyes that briefly shot him an amused look. His uncle spoke, reverting to his native language, Korean.

- You are surprise.

The vigilante didn't acknowledge the question for it obviously wasn't one. The answer, in fluent Korean, was a simple one that didn't need clarification.

- You have a family.

A family meant weakness, especially for an assassin that was rumoured to be so cold blooded. And even more for one who had trained the deathliest assassin in the world. A family was a burden. But something was plain here, this family didn't know about their uncle real job.

- It is my art but also my job. Has such I left it behind when my glory had past.

The vigilante looked at the old man, frowning darkly. How could he just pull out of the game? Without anyone trying to bring him back in? The answer came to Tim fast. Kill anyone that could be a problem. This man who looked like a fragile creature was still an assassin. But still one question remained.

- Why did you want to see me?

- You are still alive...none of your predecessor are.

Robin nodded, acknowledging the reality of this. Few if any of Lady Shiva students survived her training and even less made it once she decided they were ready to fight her. Actually, none had made it up till now. His training had been done younger; he still had time to learn a lot more.

- She doesn't believe I have reached my full potential.

And yet, she let you leave.

- We had a …divergent of opinion before she considered my training complete.


End file.
